


Marry Me?

by sonofapollo



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Dating, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, these two are cuties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 03:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6938458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonofapollo/pseuds/sonofapollo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Jishwa."</p><p>"Baby boy."</p><p>"Dog breath."</p><p>
  <em>"Marry me?"</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marry Me?

**Author's Note:**

> this was written for my best friend a very long time ago, and was posted onto my wattpad (@/velvetfrnk) and now i've decided to post it here! i hope you guys like it!

"This was the dumbest idea ever," Tyler groaned and threw his head back on the couch of their tour bus. Josh rolled his eyes, sitting beside him. "You said it; it was your idea," Josh said with a small chuckle.

You see, they had to tattoo their names onto each other. It wasn't supposed to go this way, though. If one of them had lost the debate due to the amount of votes they had to get the winner's name tattooed onto them. But they had ended up in a tie and both of them had to tattoo each other. It was actually kind of cute; in a couples-like way.

"But...Ugh, yeah, you're right," Tyler admitted with a groan and a sigh.

"I kinda like it..." Josh muttered. Tyler turned to him with a raised eyebrow. "Yet, you don't want others to find out?" he commented. Josh sighed and shook his head, making Tyler sigh and turn his head away from him. Not yet, that is, Josh thought.

They've been dating for over three years now, and it's all gone incredible between them, honestly. They've been able to maintain their relationship a secret from their fans for all these years up to now; but Tyler wants them to know.

Tyler wants everyone, besides their families and friends, to know. Josh just isn't ready, though. He's still not ready for them to expose such thing yet. To him, it's all way too soon, despite being with him for three years.

Josh loved Tyler with his entire mind, heart, soul, and body; he just wasn't ready, okay? Not until he pops the question—if you know what I mean. He'll be ready when he finally gets down on one knee for the man he's been head over heels for for so long. Which will be pretty soon, mind you.

"You know I'm just not ready, Ty," Josh muttered, breaking the silence. Tyler turned to him. "After three years? Josh, I seriously can't keep up with this anymore. I'm tired of lying and hiding behind a screen."

"I know, Tyler, and I'm so sorry about it. But, please, just give me a bit more time. I promise I'll be ready soon; just wait a bit, for me, okay?" Josh leaned into Tyler, rested his forehead on his, while holding Tyler's clasped hands. "Alright...I love you, Josh." Josh smiled widely. "I love you, too, baby boy," and with that, he kissed the most perfect man in the world.

✿

Tyler and Josh walked into their bus. After a long talk with their tech crew, they just needed some time alone. Tyler went for a shower, and despite Josh wanting to go in with him, he decided to wait. Josh sat down in his bed, glancing at his pillow. Maybe now would be a good time, right?, Josh thought. He took his pillow and took out a small, red velvet-covered box from inside the cover.

He smiled as he looked at him, eyes shining over when he opened it. A beautiful golden band, encrusted in small diamonds, with a large ruby in the middle, lay inside. It was quite expensive, but Josh could afford it and something this beautiful would compliment his baby boy perfectly.

"—Josh?"

Josh quickly closed the box and stuffed it in his pocket before Tyler could see. "Yes, Tyler?"

"Can I borrow one of your sweaters?"

Josh smiled widely at himself. "Sure thing. You know you don't have to ask."

"I know, it's just—force of habit."

"Alright, whatever you say, baby boy," Josh said, before stuffing the box into the cover of his pillow and heading to the bathroom to shower.

Tyler took one of Josh's black sweaters and put it on. It was so big on his small body; he loved it. He really liked wearing Josh's clothes, they were so big and comfy. He walked back to the couch and sat down on it in nothing but boxers and the oversized sweater, waiting for Josh to exit the bathroom, so they could at least cuddle for a while.

Josh exited the bathroom after a while, put on some shorts and an old Fall Out Boy t-shirt. He smiled, seeing Tyler curled up on the red couch, watching some movie on the television.

Josh sneaked the small box from his pillow without Tyler noticing and put it in his pocket. He sat next to Tyler and wrapped an arm around his waist, bringing him close. Tyler smiled, resting his head on Josh's chest. Josh smiled down at him and placed a kiss at the top of his head. He loved this boy so much, it was almost painful; and Tyler could say the same about him. Josh couldn't wait to ask for his hand in marriage.

"Jishwa," Tyler randomly said after a while of silence, and Josh smiled.

"Baby boy."

"Dog breath."

"Marry me?"

Tyler choked on his own spit and sat up immediately. He looked at Josh with wide eyes. "Wait, what?"

"Sorry, I didn't do that correctly," Josh said as he stood up and got down on one knee in front of his—possibly—soon to be husband.

Tyler's hands went up to his mouth, his eyes still wide in shock. He couldn't believe anything that was happening right now. This must've been some kind of dream; it must be. But it wasn't. Here was Josh, kneeling down at him, doing what he'd never expected him to do.

Josh took out the small, red-velvet box from his pocket. "When I first met you, I instantly fell in love with you; as cheesy as it sounds, but it's the truth. I fell in love with you that soon, but I thought I'd never had chance with you, I swore you were straight," Josh chuckled, and Tyler did too, but tears were already streaming from his eyes. He seriously still couldn't believe this.

Josh continued, "But then, you kissed me that night after a show in Columbus, and I felt as if the world just stopped. It was all so sudden...After that, I knew we had something going on between us, and soon, we started going on dates, until we made it official. I was so fucking happy to call you mine, to know that you were mine. Even though, I was always afraid that it would only be temporary...but here we are. Three years later and still going strong.

I love you so much, and you make me the happiest man in the world. So, Tyler Robert Joseph, would you make me as honored as to call you mine forever and marry me?" He finished, a wide smile spread across his face.

Tyler nodded quickly, not trusting his voice because of the sobs that escaped from his mouth. Josh stood up and hugged him tightly, sighing in relief. Tyler hugged him back, crying of joy into his chest.

Now, they weren't Tyler and Josh, they were _TylerandJosh_. The happy couple that couldn't be broken until death do them part. And they wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
